


Hearts and Pistols

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Cute, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: Jiyong thinks to himself, maybe this job isn't for him.The job that always has his life on the line, and where he has to stick to all of his decisions, whether he actually likes them or not. The job where he always has to push his feelings aside, and ignore his muses for the sake of the greater benefit.These thoughts of his are getting messy and jumbled, his morals bleeding into a void he's always kept in the back of his mind, and he can't help it. He's standing in front of damn sin. A sin asking him to own it. And As Jiyong slowly trails his gun across the work of art splayed in front of him. The pretty expanse of completely bare skin. Soft light brown hair. He can't help but want this - The power of having his greatest sin squirm under his weapon.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 9





	Hearts and Pistols

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea ever since I was young with an infatuation with Bad guys and stuff, so I tried my best to make it like how my teenage self would find it hot lmao?
> 
> P.S IF YOU KNOW ME FROM TWITTER, the Nyongtory poll was made in no relation to this sfhdsfhsjdfj. The other one I have in mind is pretty heavy on the Dom and sub vibes and BOTH OF THEM ARE SUCH A SWITCH COUPLE HELP
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :0

Jiyong thinks to himself, maybe this job isn't for him.

The job that always has his life on the line, and where he has to stick to all of his decisions, whether he actually likes them or not. The job where he always has to push his feelings aside, and ignore his muses for the sake of the greater benefit.

These thoughts of his are getting messy and jumbled, his morals bleeding into a void he's always kept in the back of his mind, and he can't help it. He's standing in front of damn sin. A sin asking him to _own_ it. And As Jiyong slowly trails his gun across the work of art splayed in front of him. The pretty expanse of completely bare skin. Soft light brown hair. He can't help but want this - The power of having his greatest sin squirm under his weapon. 

Seungri's clear blue eyes are watching him carefully, with the hint of playfulness that halts Jiyong's thoughts to a complete stop. And logic flies out of his mind as all that floods his blood is the desire to _break him down._

The gun scrapes over Seungri's pink moist lips, and Seungri has the guts to place the fleetest suck on the tip, as if nipping on a fucking cock, all the while keeping his eyes on Jiyong's heavy ones. Jiyong's eyebrows furrow. Seungri smirks, eyes glinting, making Jiyong huff a short breath. He's Jiyong's only desire. And the only thing that keeps teasing his morals, breaking them again and _again._

Jiyong leans over, replacing the tip of the gun with his own lips, already damn jealous of the metal, taking Seungri's lips as if he wants to devour him whole, tongue prodding inside instantly, running all over the boy's delicious tongue and teeth. Tasting him thoroughly and breathing him in. He's sweet and airy and he's _whimpering_. And Jiyong really can't get enough. No matter how much he tried.

Seungri's already being hoisted off the ground, a strong arm under his hips up, holding him against the wall, and the other holding the gun. Just the thought of the gun all over him made Seungri's body tremble, unable, for the love of God, to stop any of the embarassing noises he let out. It's only when they can't breath that Jiyong pulls away, both of them panting, eyes hazy, a string of their mixed saliva connecting both of their lips, leaving them moist and swollen. Seungri does't hesitate to lean in, lapping at the string, letting out a loud lewd moan. He loves it, he loves being filthy for Jiyong, riling him up.

The gun keeps trailing across Seungri's body, faintly, just the cold small, making him shiver all over, looking through his lashes to meet Jiyong's burning intense eyes. He feels his guts churning with desire, stomach rolling in anticipation of having Jiyong, but somehow he can't stop the string of giggles bubbling out of throat. Jiyong's right eyebrow pulls in bewilderment, his expression one of a kind, now. Confused dark eyes and a soft smile he can't begin to stop.

"What's so funny, baby boy?" Jiyong calls softly, Seungri's eyes fog up. _Baby boy._ He's mocking him.

Seungri blinks.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Jiyong," He says in his sweet voice, quietly, as a matter of fact. _He dropped the honorifics_. Jiyong's eyes widen just the slightest, slight enough for Jiyong not to be aware of it, and for Seungri to dwell on it.

It's the truth. After their many days and nights. Where Jiyong would try so damn hard to hurt him, to push him away, only to have him writhing underneath him. Seungri is scared; he knows Jiyong would never hurt him, instead, he's scared for Jiyong, who wouldn't let himself be loved. Who keeps on pushing him away, when the younger can so clearly see in his eyes Jiyong's desire to own him. To let Seungri love him.

Jiyong's gaze snaps him from the thoughts running through his head, before he suddenly says the words Seungri could only ever wish to hear. I love you. Seungri's breath catches in his throat in a soft gasp, before it's stolen in a fast burning kiss, the insistent delicious tongue of Jiyong's that tastes like cigarettes and coffee dominating his own, and he can only feel Jiyong. Hear the lewd sucks left on his lips vibrate through his blood and he can only think about _Jiyong_. His Heart pounding harder after this decleration. And if it isn't for the rough hands hoisting him, he'd have fallen to his knees.

His stomach drops again, thrown off balance, when Jiyong suddenly chucks the gun beside them, carrying Seungri to his bed, still kissing the life out of the man. Seungri's so overwhelmed with feelings, toned legs of his wrapping themselves around Jiyong's waist, pulling him closer, feeling his clothed hard on against his own naked length. Jiyong swallows his muffled moan religously, replying with a moan of his own.

Jiyong's hand reaches out for the gun again, lips parting from the panting boy, straddling his waist.

The gun traces across Ri's pretty nipples, switching from one to the other, pressing either softly, or hard, in no precise order or pattern. Just the cold fleeting tip, driving Seungri crazy. Seungri's always had sensitive nipples, so he can't help but tremble and thrash beneath Jiyong, breath coming out harsh and fast, one hand reaching out to wrap around Jiyong's hand, over the gun, trying to sate himself in any way. It feels too much but not close to enough.

Jiyong smirks at how sensitive his baby is, taking in the slight bend of his naked waist on the bed. These crazy blue eyes hazy and wet, and the pretty nipples just begging to be tugged and sucked and ruined. He leans across and takes the enticing left nipple in his mouth, flickering his tongue over it, for a taste. Teasing, not quite close to sucking.

"Mhh-! Ji-!" Seungri knows he can't act out without permission. He has to be patient. Obedient. Rushing Jiyong into sex is never a good idea, well, at least when it comes to his next day at work.

Jiyong raises his head up, chin resting on Seungri's chest, smiling up at Seungri devilishly. Tongue prodding the nipple gently, spurring a shaky breath from the younger, unable to keep up with Jiyong's intense gaze. His lips trail soft kisses across his baby's strong abdomen, trailing lower and lower, nipping and worshiping quietly. Seungri's heart flutters with butterflies and his chest starts to flush and burn in heat, as Jiyong's lips skillfully map him, the wetness of his moist lips tingling through his bones. Jiyong's too much and he should hurry up before Seungri's heart explodes. Because Seungri can feel it in every dip and press his lips leave on Seungri's skin. He truly does love Seungri. Too much.

The gun though, breaks Seungri him out of his fever, as it prods against his lips.

"Prepare it baby," His voice is a notch deeper than normal. "Suck for me, doll." Seungri's mouth opens pliantly, letting the gun roll across his mouth, and tongue, tasting metal. _Jiyong wants him to prepare the gun, prepare it for being inside of him;_ the thought makes Seungri desperate, lips wrapping around it securely, tongue rolling across its sides, as if it's a cock, all the while keeping his gaze on Jiyong's, which is darkening in lust and greed.

He really can't take it anymore.

Seungri sucks harder, with a loud high whine escaping his mouth, when he feels Jiyong trying to pull the gun out, igniting a dangerous growl from him. He twists the gun around, startling Seungri, making him gasp a bit in surprise, enough for Jiyong to pull the, now messily lubricated, gun out. Drenched and wet and _dripping_.

"Such a dirty baby, huh? Always desperate to suck." He lowers the gun, tracing it over Seungri's hard pretty cock. "Would you have sucked the bullet out, too?" Seungri shivers, eyes dropping close, a voice escaping him, dick giving a slight twitch at the words. Jiyong smirks dark. Insane.

"I-I'd do anything to please you, hyung~" Jiyong feels his guts tightening in pleasurable heat. His nose flares.

"Spread," He orders - Voice dark and curt. Unrecognizable - Nudging the gun against Seungri's thighs. He obediently spreads his legs, as far as he physically can, given that he's still under Jiyong. His hole, already desperate and prepped from earlier that day, is twitching viciously, desperate to feel the cold metal twist inside of him. His cock twitches again, as he bites back a moan at the thought.

Jiyong moves off of Seungri, right on the edge of his legs, taking Seungri in. All spread and desperate and ready to be ruined, dominated, taken and owned by Jiyong for as long as Jiyong pleases. Over and over and over. He wishes he could take pictures of this perfect work of art, his biggest treasure and sin.

"So fucking pretty, babe." His thumb lightly grazes his wet entrance, and Seungri's abdomen visibly clenches, hole twitching, almost trying to pull that finger inside of him. It's soft and pretty, clenching and unclenching against Jiyong's fingertip and Jiyong's mouth waters.

"Jiyong Ah-! Please," His voice is already getting higher.

"Tsk, dirty needy boy," He pulls his finger away, his blood positively taking pleasure in how Seungri whines quietly, squirming downwards to chase it. "Behave." He stills in place, so obedient and willing to please.

Seungri suddenly jolts, letting out a loud moan, startled at the gun nudging his hole, entering without warning, "Ah-! Yea~! Hyung- Jiyongie~" Jiyong can feel his throat tightening, trying to hold back a growl; he loves Seungri's sultry voice, whether it's singing, or laughing, or begging. So long as it's just him. Only for him. 

Seungri’s taken back when he feels Jiyong’s hot wet tongue around the gun, the contrasting tempratures completely distorting his thoughts. He still manages to watch though, watch Jiyong’s head between his cheeks, tightly squeezing his left cheek, making Seungri keen in pleasure at the deep press of his nails, back arching in overstimulation. It’s too fast and hard and hot and cold.

"You're mine, Seungri."Jiyong growls, unable to help himself, pace becoming relentless with the gun, twisting and turning it viciously, listening to the pretty moans getting shakier and higher, as his own breath gets heavier against Seungri's sweet hole.

The gun suddenly grazes against Seungri's prostate, making him yelp and twist to his side, clenching hard over the cold metal, making it near impossible to pull the gun out of his tightness.

"I-I can't, hh-! I _can't._ I want you-!"

It's so fucking tight as Jiyong forcefully pulls at the gun, forcing a silent scream from Seungri. Jiyong really can't take it anymore, hasn't been able to in a while, with his baby boy so enticing like this. When he's begging for him so desperately, thrashing and moaning so deliciously. Jiyong's cock has already been leaking through his briefs, leaving a wet patch, visible for both of them. He wants Seungri so badly.

He throws the gun away, hands frantically pulling at his briefs, tossing them aside. He crawls on top of Seungri, enveloping him completely, till Seungri can only see, hear and feel him and him alone.

Their faces are so close. And Jiyong revels in all of him. Seungri's blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears, hot fast puffs making their way out of his pink, plump lips. His hair sticky over his forehead, God, he looks fucking wrecked already, not much better than Jiyong, whose eyes are burning in desire, blown out and completely crazy for him, panting in anticipation, driven to the edge by the beauty underneath him.

"I love you," Seungri mouths, cheeks flaring redder, gaze slowly averting to his right, shy.

Jiyong chuckles softly, his own face flushing in heat, "I love you too, cutie," He clearly states, making Seungri’s heart flutter again. Seungri smiles wide as Jiyong nudges his nose with his before lining himself against his entrance, pushing slightly.

“Fuck. Fuck. Finally. _Fuck_.” Seungri mumbles feeling Jiyong’s hot length breach him completely. Jiyong’s eyes close shut, moaning as he feels the delicious heat wrap around him, feels Seungri's breathy moans vibrate by his ear. So delicious. Too much.

He pushes harder, getting inch by inch inside, resisting the urge to push all at once, to feel the tight wet heat all over.

"Ji-! Hurry, I need you, baby-!" And Jiyong loses himself at the plea, pushing hard, all at once, feeding off Seungri's startled scream, and his own pleasure. He keeps his pace relentless, lifting Seungri's thighs, resting his legs over his shoulders, and leaning over him, catching his sweet moans with his own panting mouth.

"Ah-! hng-! Oh my-Oh my God, Ji-! Right there," He mumbles through the kiss, as Jiyong licked thoroughly through his mouth, replying with a deep moan of his own.

He pulls away from the kiss, looking down at a sobbing ruined Seungri. His face is red and cheeks damp with tears, so taken with pleasure, messy. Yet he still looks so breathtakingly ethereal.

"My sinful beautiful baby. All mine! I swear to God, Seungri." He snarls, pace losing its rhythm. Seungri sobs harder, overwhelmed.

"I'm getting close baby," Jiyong grunts. "C-cum in me! Fill me up with your hot cum, please, I-I wan'- wanna feel you!" Seungri's clenches his hole so damn tight, wanting to milk Jiyong dry. And that’s what it takes, for Jiyong to give a final thrust into Seungri's tightness, doubling over him, filling him up. The feeling of Jiyong's hot cum, and the last deep jab over his prostate sends Seungri to his orgasm as well, abdomen clenching hard, letting out a loud scream, startled by the power of the orgasm.

They are both panting, completely spent, coming down from their highs with Jiyong drapped over Seungri, holding him against him, careful not to crush him, while Seungri’s tears are still escaping him, "Th-That was awesome." Seungri giggles, his tone a bit wobbly, wet with the sobs. Jiyong chuckles, placing a kiss on the closest part of skin he can find.

He grows tense a bit. "Seungri?' He calls meekly, raising his head, looking up at those goddamn pretty clear blue eyes. "Mmm?"

"I love you, Seungri, I love you- I love you, like, so much, I- like- _LOVE_ love you, man.... It's crazy..."

"....."

Seungri throws his head back in a loud resounding laugh, even though his heart’s actually swelling in affection. Oh God, freaking Kwon Jiyong, gang heir who literally greeted him an hour ago with a gun against his skull, is confessing so shyly. Seungri's heart can stop.

Jiyong's face is a turned into an amused pout, and Seungri's heart can really freaking stop. Seungri can't stop smiling widely, as he cups Jiyong's cheeks, caressing them softly, watching Jiyong lean his head against them. God, if only he knew Jiyong has that side, the all the more dangerous one - For his heart. God, Seungri's a lost cause for this man.

"I love you so so much more, crazy idiot hyung."

"Yah-!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this dkfjsdfjdks! :) Please leave your thoughts and feedback as I'm still learning and trying to improve and stuff djsfhjsdh
> 
> Twt: @Peaceminussex


End file.
